


Awkward Moments

by exalteddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an "Oh god I'm so sorry" AU prompt:</p><p>"You look a lot like my good friend so I ran up behind you and grabbed your ass with both hands in front of everyone I’m so sorry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Moments

            Castiel was having an awesome day. He woke up with 14 new followers on Tumblr, there was no line for coffee at his favorite campus shop, and he got an A minus on an exam that he’d been stressing about. And when he saw his roommate Balthazar walking across campus, all he wanted to do was share his excitement.

            But no, he couldn’t just do that, could he? Castiel Novak was not granted the luxury of an awkward moment-free day. But as much as he wanted to blame the Fates for this one, he knew that he didn’t even check to make sure this guy was really Balthazar before running up behind in and slapping his ass. But there he was, running up to a tall, well-built guy in a hoodie with short blondish hair and giving him a firm slap in the ass. He’d realized his mistake when the guy jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around to face him.

            Oh shit, that is _not_ Balthazar. Castiel’s face was probably completely red as he stared at the guy in abject mortification. “Oh my god, I am _so sorry_! I thought you were my roommate, holy shit I am really, _really_ sorry!”

            Green Eyes—because the dude had some fucking ridiculously green eyes, Cas didn’t even know that color could naturally occur—took out his earbuds and grinned at him. “Hey man, it’s cool. No harm done.” Green Eyes looked Cas up and down. “I’m Dean.” ~~Green Eyes~~ Dean stuck out his hand.

            “Castiel,” he offered meekly as he shook Dean’s hand.

            Dean only briefly raised one eyebrow at the name before continuing, “So, Castiel, are you and this roommate dating, or do you typically slap dude’s asses?”

            Cas dragged a hand across his face. “No to both. Balthazar just happens to be the kind of guy that slaps guys’ asses, and I happened to be in a giddy mood today, so I figured I’d do it back to him for once. Which clearly worked out in my favor,” he added sarcastically.

            “Yeah, I can see that,” Dean winked at him. “So. Any other possible boyfriends I should know about before I ask you out?”

            “Um, n-no.” Cas stuttered out, flushing all over again.

            “Great!” Dean lowered his backpack to take out a piece of paper and a pen. “Here’s my number,” he handed the paper over to Castiel. “Call me sometime and I’ll take you out to dinner and then maybe I'll let you slap my ass again.”

            He threw another wink at Cas, who could only stand there, stunned and a little aroused, as he put his earbuds back in and walked away.

Yep, Castiel was having an awesome day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! for-the-love-of-deanwinchester
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog this story from my original tumblr post here!](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com/post/124805486112/awkward-moments)


End file.
